Neoplasia, or a process of rapid cellular proliferation resulting in new, abnormal growth, is a characteristic of many diseases which can be serious, and sometimes, life-threatening. Typically, neoplastic growth of cells and tissues is characterized by greater than normal proliferation of cells, wherein the cells continue to grow even after the instigating factor (e.g., tumor promoter, carcinogen, virus) is no longer present. The cellular growth tends to show a lack of structural organization and/or coordination with the normal tissue and usually creates amass of tissue (e.g., a tumor) which may be benign or malignant. Malignant cellular growth, or malignant tumors, are a leading cause of death worldwide, and the development of effective therapy for neoplastic disease is the subject of a large body of research. Although a variety of innovative approaches to treat and prevent cancers have been proposed, many cancers continue to have a high rate of mortality and may be difficult to treat or relatively unresponsive to conventional therapies.
For example, lung cancer is the second most common form of cancer in the United States. It accounts for 15% of all cancers and 28% of all cancer deaths. In 2002 an estimated 177,000 new cases will be diagnosed and 166,000 will die, a mortality rate higher than colorectal, prostate and breast combined. 80% of primary lung tumors are non-small cell lung carcinoma (NSCLC). Standard chemotherapy continues to be relatively ineffective with multiple drug therapy yielding minimal survival advantage with significant toxicity. GIBSON
As another example, glioblastoma multiforme (glioma) is the most common primary malignant brain tumor in adults. Despite the use of surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy, cure rates and median patient survival have not improved. Other tumors also metastasize to the brain and in this setting they respond less well to peripheral chemotherapy due to constraints on drug delivery imposed by the blood/brain barrier. Clearly, more brain tumor-directed therapeutic approaches are needed. One such approach involves immunotherapy. It has been known for some time that lymphocytes primed in the periphery can traverse the blood brain barrier and target brain tissue. Prime targets for brain tumor immunotherapy are vaccines that elicit immune responses against new or mutated antigens expressed specifically in brain tumor cells. The goal then is to provide a vaccine approach that would provide broad, vigorous and long-lasting immune protection against intracranial tumors.
Vaccines are widely used to prevent disease and to treat established diseases (immunotherapeutic vaccines). Protein antigens (e.g. subunit vaccines, the development of which was made possible by recombinant DNA technology), when administered without adjuvants, induce weak humoral (antibody) immunity and have therefore been disappointing to date as they generate only limited immunogenicity. An additional disadvantage of subunit vaccines, as well as of killed virus and recombinant live virus vaccines, is that while they appear to stimulate a strong humoral immune response when administered with adjuvants, they fail to elicit protective cellular immunity. Adjuvants are used experimentally to stimulate potent immune responses in mice, and are desirable for use in human vaccines, but few are approved for human use. Indeed, the only adjuvants approved for use in the United States are the aluminum salts, aluminum hydroxide and aluminum phosphate, neither of which stimulates cell-mediated immunity. Aluminum salt formulations cannot be frozen or lyophilized, and such adjuvants are not effective with all antigens. Moreover, most adjuvants do not lead to induction of cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL). CTL are needed to kill cells that are synthesizing aberrant proteins including viral proteins and mutated “self” proteins. Vaccines that stimulate CTL are being intensely studied for use against a variety of diseases, including all cancers (e.g., melanoma, prostate, ovarian, etc.). Thus adjuvants are needed that stimulate CTL and cell-mediated immunity in general.
Yeast have been used in the production of subunit protein vaccines; however, in this case, yeast are used to produce the protein, but the yeast cells or subcellular fractions thereof are not actually delivered to the patient. Yeast have also been fed to animals prior to immunization to try to prime the immune response in a non-specific manner (i.e., to stimulate phagocytosis as well as the production of complement and interferon). The results have been ambiguous, and such protocols have not generated protective cellular immunity; see, for example, Fattal-German et al., 1992, Dev. Biol. Stand. 77, 115-120; Bizzini et al., 1990, FEMS Microbiol. Immunol. 2, 155-167.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,463, issued Nov. 3, 1998, to Duke et al. described the use of nonpathogenic yeast carrying at least one compound capable of modulating an immune response, and demonstrated that such complexes are efficacious at stimulating cell-mediated, as well as humoral, immunity. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,463 demonstrated that yeast which are genetically engineered to express a heterologous antigen can elicit both a cell-mediated and a humoral immune response when administered to an animal.
Despite the current advances in cancer therapy and vaccine technology, there remains an urgent need to develop safe and effective vaccines and adjuvants for diseases that are amenable to immunotherapy, including disease caused by neoplastic transformation (cancer), and particularly, for those cancers that are especially resistant to treatment using conventional cancer therapy and generic vaccine strategies.